Life After the Decision
by xxPurpleStars3xx
Summary: The sequel to An Important Decision. Riley and Lucas deal with life after marriage including kids, jobs, and Farkle and Maya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own GMW.**

The day after the wedding, Lucas and Riley held hands all the way from their descent off the plane to the hotel room they were staying at in Hawaii.

"You're one of _those_ couples," Maya had always said, meaning a couple that showed _a lot_ of PDA. They never really cared.

"I love you," Riley said as they laid back on the bed, basking in the sunlight of the hot Hawaiin sun.

"I love you too," Lucas said, kissing his _wife_. He would never get used to that word. That Riley was his wife. "I've been waiting for this moment for years."

"Me too."

They smiled at each other.

By what Riley had said after that, you could tell she was her father's daughter. She had been taught by her father _how_ to get what she wanted, and what the person line was.

"I'm cold," she said and fake-shivered for the effect. "Hold me?"

Lucas, smart enough to know what the schoolteacher was doing, held her…and did so much more.

A few hours later, Lucas held Riley in his arms under the white covers. There was occasional kiss between them, but mostly silence. They had been together for so long that they didn't need any words between them.

"Do you want kids?" Riley asked around 9 o'clock that night, still in bed with Lucas, six hours after their descent and five-and-a-half since their arrival at the hotel.

"Kids," Lucas said the word almost dreamily, but not quite.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I want kids."

"Now?" Riley said, regretting a little of bringing up the conversation.

She had always wanted a family, but wondered if she was too young. At twenty-three she was just starting her career as a third grade history teacher. Lucas was just starting at the veterinary clinic he worked at as a veterinarian. Would a baby stop all that? She didn't know, but she was bound to figure it out soon, with help from Lucas.

"You want kids now?" Lucas pulled away a little and looked at Riley a little warily. "Like _now_ now?"

Riley shrugged.

"I don't know. I know I want them, but don't know when. I mean, everything is just working out right now. Our jobs are perfect, our apartment, our family and friends. It's July and I'm starting school in a month," she said.

"We don't have to decide now," Lucas said. "We can wait a few years. Maybe decide next year to decide to have a kid. We don't have to have one _right now_, okay?"

"Did you know that Farkle's proposing to Maya in a few weeks?"

Riley sat up fast.

"What?!" she yelled.

"Yeah. I helped him go ring shopping a few weeks ago."

"Wow. Do you remember the day they told us they were dating?"

_Flashback_

"_Wait, you're dating?! Farkle and you?!" Riley asked as she and Maya said in a Starbucks when they were nineteen. "How?"_

"_He told me it was a free meal and everything just changed," Maya answered and shrugged as if it was no big deal._

_Although, it WAS a big deal. VERY big._

"_Well, this is a surprise," Farkle said, coming up to Riley and Maya with Lucas. "Hi, honey." He kissed Maya._

_Riley and Lucas looked at each other, still in shock since the couple had told them that their two best friends were dating._

"_I don't get it either," Lucas said._

_End flashback_

"That was quite a shock," Riley said.

"Yeah," Lucas said. Riley yawned. "Are you tired already?"

"Today's activities surely took the energy from me." Lucas smiled and kissed Riley's forehead as she laid back down on the pillow. "Can we go to the beach tomorrow?"

"Anything you want," Lucas said, laying down and falling asleep beside his wife.

**So…I **_**did**_** make a sequel. I hope this first chapter is okay. It turned out longer than I thought.**

**Props to ChevronStars who gave me the idea from the flashback!**

**So I hope you guys like this one as much as An Important Decision. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own GMW.**

The next day, the couple headed to the beach right outside of their hotel. They set down their blankets and Riley laid down on hers.

"You're not coming in the water?" Lucas asked his new wife.

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes to relax first," Riley said.

The relaxing didn't last long, because ten minutes later, Lucas was talking with a girl, who wanted to do _much_ more than talking. She had her arm on his flirtily and by the way she was looking at him, it was more like he was a piece of meat than an actual person.

Riley stomped over to her husband and put her arms around his left arm.

"Hi, husband," she said, glaring at the girl.

_What a surprise_, she thought, _it's another Missy_.

The girl scoffed and left. Lucas looked down at Riley in amusement.

"What?" she said.

"You're cute when you're jealous," he said.

"I wasn't jealous," she countered. "I just didn't like her hanging over you like you were a piece of meat."

"Jealous," he sing songed.

Riley brushed him off and headed into the water.

They played in the water until it got to lunchtime. Then they headed up to their room, dropped off their stuff and headed to a shack restaurant right down the street.

"Burgers." Riley's mouth watered as she read the word on the large menu. Lucas laughed. "What?"

"You always get so excited about burgers. Why?" he asked.

"Because I love burgers."

And love burgers she did, because while he got the fish and chips, she did get the burger.

"So," Lucas said when they had ordered their meal, "I think we should talk about kids."

"Oh," Riley said.

"We already said last night that both of us wanted them, but don't know when."

"Well, we've already settled into our jobs. That's one of the big things I wanted before I had kids."

"That's one of the reasons we waited two years to get married." He took her hands in his.

"So, wait a year? Your parents were…what…when they had you?"

"Twenty-one or so," Riley said. "But that's because they talked about it for a little more than two days. This is a conversation we should've had when we were talking about our futures during college and when we moved to New York."

Riley was trying to keep her voice down as the food came. She didn't want to make a big scene in the restaurant, but she did agree with the idea that they should have talked about kids when they were planning the wedding.

Lucas knew better than to anger his wife further. He had been with her for years. Throughout the those, he had learned what made her mad and what calmed her down. Not planning was one of the things. Though they had just really started talking about the subject of kids last night, they had never really had a serious conversation about the subject.

Finally, Riley let it out:

"I've been doing some thinking, and I want a kid."

Lucas looked up with a fry in his mouth in surprise.

"Now?" he mumbled through his dinner. He swallowed. "Like _now_ now?"

"Well, we're both really settled into our jobs, and we have a good pay income. We live right next door to Maya and Farkle so they can babysit if we need to. And we have always joked about using that guest room in the apartment for a baby room."

Lucas smiled.

"Sounds like a grand idea." He kissed his wife.

Maya's cell phone ringtone rang throughout the restaurant and Riley picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"_Hello? Riley?_" Maya's voice came through loud enough that Lucas could hear the conversation.

"Yeah, it's me and Lucas. Watcha need?"

"_Did you know Farkle is proposing?_"

Lucas and Riley looked at each other in shock.

"W-What would make you think that? That's crazy talk!" Lucas said into the cell phone he had just stolen from Riley.

"_Because I found the ring!_" Maya shouted.

_Crap_, Lucas and Riley mouthed to each other.

"That wasn't supposed to happen for a few weeks!" Riley said.

"_Yeah, well, I found the ring in his bedside table._"

"Well, you're going to say yes, right?" Lucas said.

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a while.

"Maya? Are you still there?" Riley questioned.

"_No,"_ Maya said.

"Huh?"

"_I'm going to say no."_

"W-What? Why?" Riley sputtered.

"_Because we're not right for each other! I love him to death, but I've never been the kind to seem to get married!_"

Riley's and Lucas's eyes met each other's in panic.

This Honeymoon was the perfect week people said it was.

"Um…we're in the middle of dinner? Can you wait until we get back in a week to freak out? _Please?_ Maybe you'll change your mind," Riley said.

"_No, I won't change it. And I'll see you in a week, but I'm sure seeing you two won't change my mind_."

Maya hung up then and Riley looked at Lucas, shock written all over her face.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"She's going to say no," Riley answered.

**I know, I know! I was on vacation and I was going to upload a new chapter on Saturday, but things came up, and I couldn't. So, there it was! Til next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own GMW**

Riley and Lucas sat in their hotel room. Lucas had his head in his hands, sitting on the bed while Riley was pacing back and forth.

"Ugh! Our Honeymoon and she just _has_ to call now!" she shouted. "She just had to call and make me think instead of beaches and cuisine and children, it _has_ to be about her and Farkle!"

"Riley, just calm down—" Lucas tried.

"No!" She sat down next to Lucas. "We _have_ to tell him."

"We are _not_!"

"Well what would you have wanted to happen if I was in Maya's place? Would you want to be humiliated because your friends knew I was saying no and didn't tell you?"

Lucas sighed and nodded.

"But can we do this _next_ week when we are home at our apartment?"

"Fine," Riley said and lied next to Lucas.

The rest of that night—and the six remaining nights they were there—they did unmentionable things.

The first day they got back, they unpacked all of their clothes. Though they kept looking at the front door, waiting for that impending knock from one of their best friends to come.

"You know it's coming," Lucas said.

"I know," Riley said, looking at the door for what seemed like the thousandth time in the first hour of them being home. "I just don't want it to happen, yet."

"Farkle's in the house!" Farkle came barging through the door. Riley and Lucas looked at each other in shock and panic. "How was the honeymoon?"

Farkle nudged Lucas suggestively and winked. Lucas nudged back and Riley rolled her eyes at, even though her husband was now in his mid 20's and had a job, he had the maturity of a teenager.

"Dude, I'm gonna do it tonight," Farkle said without Lucas or Riley answering his question about their honeymoon.

"Uh, you know, she called us last week," Riley said.

"Oh, she never told me that."

"Uh, I don't know how to tell you this dude," Lucas said, leading his friend to the couch in the living room right when you open the door. "She, uh, found the ring."

There was no way to describe Farkle's face. The shock was terrible and it broke Riley and Lucas's hearts to know that they had just done this to him.

"She's going to say no," Riley said. She sat down next to him. "Farkle, I'm _so sorry_."

"What do I do?" Farkle asked.

"I've known her basically my whole life. She's not going to change her mind about this. I'm sorry."

"We're here for you," Lucas comforted. "What do you want us to do?"

"Just pretend that I wasn't going to do anything," Farkle said with a shrug. He put his head in his hands. "I can't believe that I thought she would say yes."

"Welcome back!" Maya yelled, barging in through the apartment door. She saw her boyfriend sitting on the couch. "Did you…? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!"

She ran out of the apartment and Riley tried to run after her, but Lucas held her back. She sat down next to Farkle and sobbed her eyes out. Lucas crouched in front of her.

"Well, we're not going to let our friend embarrass himself when she says no, right?" Lucas asked. Riley just shook her head in agreement. "So we made the right choice."

"I-I j-j-just d-don't want o-our f-friendsh-ship to-o-o e-end," Riley cried.

"Listen, she's going to be mad for a while at all of us."

"So what do we do?" Farkle said. "I live with her. I can't go back there."

As much as the newlyweds wanted to say no, they knew they had to let him live with them . For the time being, of course.

"Get your stuff. You'll live with us for a few days," Riley said, not crying anymore.

"Oh, no, I couldn't do that!" Farkle protested.

There was a ring on the phone and Riley picked it up and put it on speaker.

"_I can't believe you did that! Now I can't come home!_" Maya shouted through the phone.

"Well we weren't just gonna let him embarrass himself when we knew that you weren't going to say yes," Riley said. "Would there be any chance that you could say yes? Long engagement?"

There was a sigh and then an, "_I don't know. Maybe_."

"Well, if you ever decide yes, then he's staying at our house for the next few days. Why don't you want to get married?"

"_Because then I'm obligated to have babies, and what if they turn out like me? What if Farkle leaves us, like my dad did! I can't have another person leave me._"

"He won't leave you."

Farkle looked at the Riley and the phone in her hand. He went over and grabbed the phone.

"Is that what you're so worried about?" Farkle asked.

"_Yes_," Maya cried. "_What if you decided I'm not worth your time, or you don't want to be with me_—"

"Crazy talk," Farkle interrupted. "I'd never leave you."

Maya sighed again. There was a knock at the door and Lucas opened it to reveal Maya, who ran into the genius's arms and kissed him. She kept muttering one word over and over: _Yes_.

Riley and Lucas looked onto their best friends. Riley leaned her head on Lucas's shoulder.

"Do you think our kids will be like Maya and Farkle?" Riley asked.

"What? Super smart or a rebel?" Lucas said.

"Good people."

Lucas smiled own at Riley.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Wait…kids?!" Farkle asked.

"Not yet," Lucas said. "Someday."

"And, Maya? You _don't_ have to have kids if you don't want to," Riley said. "It's your choice."

Maya had her arms around Farkle's neck and buried her head in his neck.

"I love you, and I'm not going to leave you. Will you come home?" Farkle said.

Maya nodded and Riley and Lucas smiled.

"Well, who's up for celebrating?" Farkle said.

Riley and Lucas looked towards each other and shook their heads.

"Nah," Lucas said, "we're tired. I think we're just going to finishing unpacking and order a pizza."

Farkle and Maya nodded and left the apartment to go out to eat.

"Good day?" Lucas asked his wife as he plopped back on the couch.

Riley nodded and closed her eyes, falling asleep right then and there. Lucas looked at his sleeping wife and smiled as his head rested against the back of the couch and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own GMW.**

It was the third morning in a row that Riley had been feeling and acting this way. Naseuous. Throwing up.

"Ugh," she groaned.

"Hey, what's crack a lackin'?" Maya asked, coming into the room as Riley was coming out of the bathroom, wiping the remaining puke off of her mouth. "What's wrong?"

"I haven't been feeling that well."

"Are you sick?" Maya brought her hand to the top of her best friend's forehead. "Has it been all day or just specific times?"

"Just the morning. My period's about two weeks late, also," Riley answered, then her and Riley's eyes widened. "No…it can't be. We've only been married a few months! We wanted to wait!"

"Well, there's only one way to be sure," Maya said.

"You go down there. _Please_?"

Maya agreed, knowing why Riley didn't want to go down to the drugstore. The Walgreens was next to the veterinary clinic where Lucas worked, and if he just so happened to need something next door, or he ran into her on the street, he'd somehow find out. And Riley sure didn't want him to find out before she was positively sure she was pregnant.

Begrudgingly, Maya went down to her car and drove the ten minutes to the drugstore while Riley waited back in her and Lucas's apartment, turning on the television to calm herself down.

Maya pulled into a parking space and almost ran across the street, trying to get in and out of the store before anyone she knew, _especially_ Lucas, recognized her. She was in and out of the store in five minutes, without one sign of Lucas, and back home in her neighbor's apartment in record time.

Riley was basically going crazy and pounced on her blonde haired best friend as soon as she knocked on the door. She took the box from the blonde's hands and raced into the bathroom, reading over the directions and following the instructions.

"Riley, you okay?" Maya called through the door. It had been a few minutes and Maya was starting to think that something had happened to the teacher.

"Y-Yeah," Riley said, looking down at the test in shock.

"Well, what does it say?"

Riley came out of the bathroom and held up the test, saying one word: _Pregnant_. Maya didn't know which expression her friend wanted her to express. Happy or dismayed?

"So…" Maya said. "Is this a _good_ thing."

"I honestly don't know," Riley answered.

"How do you think Lucas will feel?"

Riley shrugged as she threw the test away and washed her hands. It was a Saturday, so neither she nor Maya had to work. She and Maya were supposed to go to a movie, but that was postponed when Maya went off to buy the test.

"On one hand, we're starting a family, earlier than we wanted," Riley said.

"On the other?" Maya prompted.

"We're starting a family." Riley smiled at the sentence, and as she started making lunch for herself and Maya, she couldn't stop smiling. "I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant!"

The girls danced around the room screaming "I'm pregnant" and "You're pregnant", not noticing when their husbands came in.

"WHAT?!" Lucas shouted to the girls. Maya and Riley stopped jumping and shouting then, looking towards Farkle and Lucas. Lucas had his eyes locked on Riley's as he came over and grabbed her hands. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes," Riley said, no use in denying it or trying to pin it off on Maya. They had heard. "Yes, I'm pregnant. I took a test today."

Lucas looked towards their two friends and nodded towards the apartment door. The two got the message and left, leaving Lucas and Riley to talk.

**The end of the chapter! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks, but I was on vacation and I have excuses:**

**I was on vacation**

**I was reading this series all summer that I've read on and off/out of order called The Alice Series by Phyllis Reynolds Naylor (seriously, check it out!) and it's 25 books without the prequels and I just finished it today.**

**While I was writing this in my head, I didn't know which one I wanted to be pregnant, so I kept writing it back and forth in my head, until I FINALLY wrote it today.**

**Note: I go back to college in a few weeks, and like any normal college student, I will not be able to update as often as I like because I have lots of classes, am doing executive board for one club, and in another. Also, I have a creative writing course, so if I accidentally put THAT up on here, please realize that that's an accident!**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World.**

**A/N: I go back to school on Friday, so I'm sure this will be the last chapter for a few weeks, no more than 2 or so, though!**

"So…" Riley said a little awkwardly. "What do you want to talk about?"

Lucas looked at her.

"What do you think?" he asked. They sat down on the couch. "You said you wanted kids now, but I didn't think it would happen _this soon_."

Riley snuggled into her husband's chest and nodded.

"I didn't either she said. I mean, with school just starting and you with your vet job. I'd have to take maternity leave and you're already swamped at the clinic, and—"

"Stop," Lucas interrupted. "Stop. Do you want this baby?"

There was a noise outside the door just before Riley answered. They looked at each other and got up off the couch.

Maya and Farkle couldn't wait until their friends told them the decision. Neither of them were particularly patient people, so, naturally, they listened in on the conversation through the door.

"Ow, Farkle, stop pushing!" Maya whispered loudly while pushing her fiancé away from her so she could hear.

"My Dear, you need to move," Farkle responded. "I can't hear."

When Lucas and Riley moved to the door and they heard this conversation. They looked at each other and rolled their eyes simultaneously. Like, _really_, they couldn't wait? Not even a few minutes?

"Yes, I _do_ want the baby. I'm guessing I'm at least a few weeks along," Riley answered her husband's question. "I guess 'now' meant now, not soon. My parents will be happy. How are we going to do this on a teacher's salary and part of your paycheck? You're still paying off students loans!"

"Riley, calm down." Lucas put his arms on his wife's shoulders, slightly shaking her so she would calm down. "We have a few months. We have _plenty_ of time to think about things like this."

Riley took a deep breath and nodded.

"You can come in now, guys!" she shouted to her best friends. "We know you're outside the door."

"I _told_ you you were being too loud," Maya grumbled to her fiancé as they walked through the door in the Friar household.

"_Me_?" Farkle said. "_You _were the one being loud."

"Is this what it's going to be like when you're married?" Riley said. "Cause that's going to keep the baby up."

Maya ran to her best friend and hugged her.

"Dibs on Godmother!" Maya said, raising her hand high in the air.

"Does that mean I'm the Godfather?" Farkle laughed, making chuckles go around the room.

"Yes, you can both be the Godparents," Lucas said.

"So, what happens next?" Maya asked the room.

"We plan and we wait," Riley said, looking over to Lucas.

Lucas put his hand on his wife's stomach and they both smiled at the thought that there was life growing inside Riley's stomach.

"Now we wait," Lucas repeated.

**I'm sorry it's so short! There's literally nothing in my brain that I could squeeze out of this chapter.**

**Also, I'm in the middle of writing another oneshot for The Mighty Ducks, if any of you 90's kids remember that hockey movie? The one with Fringe's Joshua Jackson and Emilio Estevez BECAUSE THEY PUT IT ON NETFLIX AND MY CHILDHOOD IS NOW BACK! Also in the middle of a multi-chapter fic for Mighty Ducks, also.**

**Until next time!**

**xxPurpleStars3xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World.**

Lucas walked into the clinic where he worked. He put his stuff in his locker. There were bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep from the night before. Riley was six months pregnant and the odd food cravings at two in the morning were _not_ doing well for his circadian rhythms.

"Wow…you look terrible!" Lucas's coworker, Cindy, said, putting her stuff in the locker next to his.

"Thanks," Lucas replied sarcastically. "What everybody wants to hear at eight in the morning.

"Sorry. Anyway, _why_ do you look so terrible?"

"Riley's six months pregnant. At two in the morning, she made me go out for peanut butter and watermelon." Cindy laughed. "It's not funny. And this has been going on for weeks."

"See, it's good practice."

"I know," he said and put on his white coat. "I know. He's going to be crying all night."

"He? So, it's a boy."

The two went into the exam rooms to prepare for the animals that were going to start coming in, in about twenty minutes. Lucas nodded.

"Yep. Jackson Michael Friar," Lucas replied with a smile.

"That's a great name," Cindy said.

"Yeah. You know, I wanted to name him after me, but as much as Riley loves my name, she said it wasn't gonna happen."

"Yeah, I can see Riley saying that."

Lucas had been working with Cindy at the vet clinic she owned for a while now. They were pretty good friends. Cindy would sometimes even come down for dinner sometimes. Riley was somewhat partial to Cindy. There were parts about her she liked and parts she didn't like.

"So, does it get better?" Lucas asked.

Cindy already had two kids with her husband. Ages five and three.

"Yeah." Cindy shrugged. "I mean, I went through it twice. It'll get better once the baby's out of her stomach in three months."

"_That long?_" Lucas asked in amazement. "I have to wait three more months of this?"

"And _then_ in the hospital room you have to deal with the screaming and the 'I hate yous' and things like _that_. Jeff said it was the best and worst eighteen months of his life."

Lucas groaned.

"How many children do you guys _want_?"

"three," Lucas answered. Cindy laughed. "It's not funny! I have to go through twenty seven months of this?"

"Yep," Cindy said.

"How many did you and Jeff want?"

"Only two. We're fine now. Though we never found out the sexes because we wanted to be surprised."

"So, is she on maternity leave from the school, yet?"

"Two more months. I can't imagine what they have to deal with. She only has me at home, she has hundreds of people at school," Lucas said.

Cindy laughed again as their first patient came into the clinic.

It was five o'clock when they closed the clinic. It was still a chilly from winter so Lucas put on his coat, said goodbye to his coworkers still in the clinic and got into his car to go back to his apartment.

When he got back to his apartment it was twenty minutes later and Riley was sitting on the couch watching _Glee_ and eating celery with grape jelly.

"How can you eat that stuff?" Lucas asked, putting his stuff down and kissing his wife on the cheek, sitting down next to her on the couch.

"It's delicious. Want some?" Riley offered her snack to her husband.

"I'm good. Don't spoil your dinner. I'm making spaghetti."

"Yum."

"Just keep watching your show."

Lucas got up and half an hour he had spaghetti all set up and ready to eat. Riley joined him and started eating.

"This is _really_ good," she said.

"Thanks," Lucas responded, smiling.

"You're terrific."

Lucas knew the face she was making. He carried her into the bedroom and did unmentionable things.

**Don't hurt me! I'm so sorry! Please, I have school and my other multi-chap fanfic **_**and**_** I'm on eboard for one of my clubs **_**and**_** I'm in a second club! This is more like a I-Didn't-Know-What-To-Write-Next-So-I-Just-Wrote chapter! The next one will be better, I'M SORRY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World.**

Three Months Later

It was three o'clock in the morning a week before the baby's due date. It was a Sunday so Lucas didn't have to work later that day.

"OW!" Riley shouted, making Lucas jump awake and look around.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"I-ow-think I'm having the baby."

Lucas _immediately_ freaked out. He was frazzled and started speaking, but not in complete sentences.

"We, uh, have to get to the hospital and call the doctor and—" he started to say.

"Screw calling the doctor for now! Just get me to the damn hospital!" Riley shouted.

His wife never swore, so it was a surprise that she did. But then his boss's words came back to him about the delivery room.

_Really looking forward to that_, Lucas thought as he grabbed Riley's bag and heeded her down to the car.

He was so thankful the hospital was only ten minutes away, well, less now that it was three o'clock in the A.M.

"My wife's having a baby," Lucas said, coming up to the front desk.

The nurse working there called for a wheelchair and Riley was whisked off to the maternity ward while Lucas had to do paperwork. He sat down, ready to write as fast as he could, but everytime he put the pen to paper, his hand started shaking.

"First kid?" a brown haired man asked next to him.

"Yeah," Lucas answered.

"Most amazing experience you'll ever have. But you don't want to miss it, so how about we just work on this together. You tell me the information and I'll write it down."

Lucas thankfully handed the pen and paperwork over and the man filled out his answers, except for the Social Security Number and his insurance information.

Lucas quickly thanked the man minutes later and ran back to where his wife was shouting down the hall about maiming Lucas in a not-so-nice place.

"She doing okay?" Lucas asked as he headed into the room, ready to help his wife deliver the baby. "How far along?"

"Five centimeters," the nurse said.

"_YOU! YOU _did this to me!" Riley shouted.

The nurses, who had heard basically everything from everybody in their time in the maternal ward, didn't flinch or smile. They knew better than that.

"Mr. Friar, if she says some things that aren't so nice…she's in a lot of pain. _A lot_," the nurse explained to Lucas.

"I thought she wanted the drugs?" Lucas said.

"She changed her mind."

Several hours, and Riley losing her voice saying that Lucas would never touch her again as long as he lived, Jackson Michael Friar was in Lucas's hands. He smiled as he held his son.

"Hi, baby, I'm your daddy," Lucas cooed as Riley looked on.

"Lucas—" she started, but Lucas cut her off.

"I understand. Don't worry."

"Can I hold him?"

"Well, you _did_ carry him for nine months."

Lucas handed Jackson to Riley and smiled as he saw his wife's grin stretch from ear to ear. A nurse took a photo of them and handed the printout to Lucas. He waited for it to appear and his heart swelled as he looked on to see his family. Riley was just as much in love with Jackson as he was, and it showed on her face as she held their son now.

"Where's my Godson?" They heard Maya basically yell from all the way down the hall.

"Maya, shut up a little, will ya?" They heard Farkle basically shout, too. "The babies are trying to sleep and if they don't sleep—"

Lucas and Riley looked at each other and smiled. They laughed too, looking down at their son. Maya came running into the room. Farkle followed two seconds later.

"Hi, baby," Maya said, voice softer and sweeter as she moved closer to the newborn.

"My isn't she beautiful?" Farkle said, looking at the baby and then at Maya.

It was no secret that Farkle had been wanting kids with Maya for a long time. The couple, whom were to get married the following month, actually, had talked about it very little. Maya wanted to wait a while. They were only in the mid-20's after all. But she said she would think about it. And she said if she did, she wouldn't want to have them until her early 30's or really late twenties.

She despised naming the kid Farkle Jr. (the name Farkle wanted obviously), she had already decided that if they had a boy, she _wasn't_ naming him _that_. Farkle was, again obviously, very upset.

"Hi, Jackson." Maya grabbed Jackson's tiny finger and started pulling it up and down. The couple and her fiancé laughed. "I'm your Godmother. And this right here, this doofus, is your Godfather."

"No doofus," Farkle reminded him. "I'm Farkle and she's Maya."

The baby laughed and all four adults in the room smiled. There was nothing better than a newborn baby.

Maya's heart swelled as she looked at Jackson. The newborn was just so cute and cuddly. Then she thought about the no sleep part, and immediately went back to not wanting kids right that second. She loved holding Jackson and being his Godmother, but right now, she needed to focus on her relationship and her job right then. Kids could factor in later, when the wedding was over and she was more used to being with Farkle, not just as a girlfriend or fiancé, but as a wife.

The baby giggled and Maya handed the baby to Farkle.

"Hi, little baby," Farkle cooed. "I'm your godfather." He turned back to Lucas and Riley. "He's so cute."

"We did good," Lucas said, moving his wife's hair out of her eyes. Her forehead was glistening with sweat.

"Yes, we did." Riley smiled as she looked at her son in her best friend's arms. "We did _really_ good."

So, Jackson Michael Friar was born. Six pounds five ounces, he was born to two of the most loving parents ever. He had four loving grandparents and a pair of godparents that were perfect.

Life was good. Especially in that moment.

**Baby is here! Jackson's born! Okay, so I don't know how far longer I'm going to take this story. I know this last paragraph sounds like a last chapter. But I know that I want you guys to read Maya and Farkle's wedding, the birth of **_**their**_** child, and give Lucas and Riley a few more kids. School is really piling it on and I **_**finally**_** got a job that's going to be about 15 hours a week, plus exec board for a club I'm in, I'm in another club, trying to upkeep a social life and other things, so the update won't come for say…another month, maybe 2 or 3 weeks? I can only write on weekends, really, so me doing this at 9:00 at night when I have about 60 or so pages of reading with a paper due Thursday and a poem due Friday is **_**really**_** special because I love you guys so much and I really appreciate all the love and great comments **_**and the views are 6000+**_**!**

**Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World.**

Maya was more nervous than her best friend when she was on her wedding day. It wasn't jitters. It wasn't like Riley where she was afraid Lucas was going to leave her. No, it wasn't anything like that.

Maya was afraid she was making a mistake.

"You're _not_ making a mistake!" Riley yelled.

"But what if I _am_?" Maya rebutted. "I mean, it's _Farkle_!"

"Whom you love!"

"What is with you two and Riley freaking out? You're not making a mistake," Topanga said.

Riley's mom took her daughter to the corner and sat in two chairs. It took a few seconds for Maya to readjust because of her dress.

"What?" Riley asked.

"You're not making a mistake," her mom said. "It may seem like that now, but you're not. You're just getting cold feet. Honey, we all love you, and so does Farkle. Chances are, he's not in the room thinking about how he has cold feet. He's more worried that you think you're better than him and are going to leave him."

"He's not better—"

"We know, honey, we know. But that's what he's thinking. Now, don't run away. I've seen you two. You're the two most in love people that I've ever seen, even more than Riley and Lucas."

There was a knock on the door. It was like déjà vu from Riley's wedding. Except that instead of _Farkle_ knocking on the door, it was Lucas.

"Hey, everything going alright in here?" he asked in his southern drawl.

"Yeah." Maya talked fast. "Why would it be? I mean, I'm only getting married! Possibly making a bad decision!"

"Phew," Lucas said sarcastically, wiping his forehead with his arm, "and I thought nothing was wrong."

The four women in the room glared at him.

"We don't _need_ funny at a time like this!" Riley yelled at her husband.

"Look, Farkle's going through the same thing. Except in _his_ room, he's actually predicting you're going to be a runaway bride and he'll be at the altar for twenty minutes realizing you left him," Lucas said. "Now, you are _not_ making a bad decision. Do you love Farkle?"

"More than anything," Maya said. "But I'm still a little unsure about marriage. I was going to say no wasn't I?"

Lucas said sat and took his best friend's hands in his. He looked her straight in the eye.

"You've gotten this far. You've planned the wedding, you've dated him for so long. Close your eyes." Maya looked skeptical. "Go ahead and do it." Maya sighed and closed her eyes. "Okay, when you think about Farkle at that altar, what do you feel?"

"Happiness," Maya answered. "Warmth. Wondering why I ever thought this was going to be a mistake. Knowing that I want to be with him for the rest of my life."

Maya opened her eyes and smiled.

"You all good now?" Lucas asked.

Maya nodded and hugged Lucas. Her friends and mom stood by, watching the pair of friends who used to tease and not get along when they were younger, but were now inseparable.

"Thank you," Maya said.

"You ready to walk down the aisle?" Cory Matthews asked, coming into the room. They all looked at Maya.

"Yep."

"I'll leave you to it, then," Lucas said and left.

Maya took a breath and looked at herself once more in the mirror. Riley came up and hugged the bride around the waist.

"I know you're going to be a great wife," Riley said, looking her best friend. "And, when or if you decide to have them, I know you're going to be a great mother to your kids."

"Thank you, Riles," Maya said, hugging Riley back. She looked around the room. "I guess it's time."

All the women nodded and hugged Maya one last time. They left the room and took their seats and the wedding procession started. Maya took Cory's arm and heard the music start.

"Relax," Cory said next to her. "You're going to be fine."

Maya nodded and they started walking down the aisle. She saw Farkle and her stomach turned into butterflies at the sight of his face.

_I'm actually going through with this_, she thought. _I'm actually going to marry the man of my dreams._

Before she knew it, Mr. Matthews was giving Farkle her arm. Relief washed over Farkle's face. She could tell, not only from what Lucas was saying, but that he didn't believe she would come.

"I thought you were going to be one of those runaway brides," Farkle said.

She neither confirmed nor denied the accusation. Farkle knew her well enough to look into her eyes and realize that he was right. That she _was_ possibly going to be one of those brides.

Farkle nodded and Maya felt terrible about herself. She loved the boy tremendously, so why would she even _think_ about giving him that pain of standing up at this altar all alone, waiting for she, who would never come?

"Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Maya Hart and Farkle Minkus," the priest said. He didn't comment on the groom's unusual name. He had heard enough unusual names while conducting marriages, so "Farkle" wasn't so unusual. "Let's begin."

They continued the wedding until it was time to say their vows.

"Maya and Farkle have chosen to write their own vows," the priest said. "Farkle."

"When I was younger," Farkle started, "I was in love with Maya and Riley. But as time went on and Riley and her husband got together, I realized that I was more into Maya. So, when I asked her out on a date, saying I would pay for the food, she immediately jumped at the chance. And after that, everything changed. We fell even deeper in love and eventually moved in together. Yes, we've had some bumpy times, but we somehow managed to come to this point. I will take you, forever and always."

Maya had tears in her eyes as she said, "I've never been much of a sentimental person, and you know that. You waited for me for a long time to admit everything in my heart. Even when everything ind my life was crumbling to pieces, you were there. So I couldn't be happier to stand up here today."

Riley had tears in her eyes standing next to Maya. She wiped her eyes, her makeup running.

The ceremony continued and Riley and Lucas looked at each other, remembering their own wedding. Farkle and Maya kissed, and to them, it was probably one of the most magical kisses they had ever had.

"I love you," Farkle whispered to Maya before they ran back down the aisle.

"I love you too," Maya responded, running down the aisle with her husband.

After the reception, Riley and Lucas went back to their house, after saying their goodbyes to Farkle and Maya, who were going to Fiji for their honeymoon. Riley laid down onto her bed, exhausted. Lucas went and paid the babysitter for her time.

"Good wedding," Lucas said, laying down next to his wife.

"Yep. Can't believe those two are finally married," Riley said.

"Didn't expect them too."

"Me neither."

Lucas was just about to respond when he found his wife fast asleep, still in her bridesmaid dress, in his arms. He fell asleep soon after.

**Oh my gosh! I'm **_**so sorry!**_** It's been hectic here! Absolutely crazy in my life, and it's about to get crazier! But, whew! Been wanting to finish this for a while! Job, homework, social life. Crazy! Next week's midterms but then I get fall break so I'll have time to write for that! I know Maya and Riley's weddings weren't really the exact same. I had nothing for the reception and I'm headed off to class soon. See ya later!**


End file.
